Situazioni
by Maria Shimizu
Summary: Los dos adolecentes se miraron durante un momento y luego pasearon la vista por la habitación, analizando la situación y pensando con cierto desespero en un modo de escapar de ella. One-Shot 5986.


**Título:** Situazioni (Situaciones).

**Advertencias:** ¿Tal vez un poco de OoC?

**Pareja:** 5986, es decir, Gokudera x Haru.

**Dedicado especialmente a:** Nel-san y Laura-chan. ¡Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme!

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! lamentablemente no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira-sama, la Diosa creadora del Tri-ni-sette y todo lo demás =D

**Situazioni**

Miura Haru abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, para encontrarse inmediatamente con una cabellera plateada.

_Gokudera_, pensó con angustia.

Intentó moverse pero un fuerte dolor se lo impidió. Intentó hablar pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno. Finalmente, al darse cuenta de su situación, Haru solo atinó a llorar silenciosamente.

Minutos después, las lágrimas se detuvieron de repente ante la visión de los ojos esmeralda del chico recostado a su lado. El albino la miró profundamente, como queriendo transmitirle uno o varios mensajes con ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

Haru, aún invadida por el pánico, la angustia y el dolor, tardó unos minutos en entender y asentir levemente con la cabeza. Los dos adolecentes se miraron durante un momento y luego pasearon la vista por todo lo que había a su alrededor, analizando la situación y pensando con cierto desespero en un modo de escapar de ella.

De repente la chica captó algo en la estrecha habitación que llamó su atención: un destello rojo en la base de una pequeña ventana de barrotes situada en la parte alta del cuarto. Al lado de la única fuente de luz del oscuro lugar, y al otro lado de los barrotes de metal, se encontraba un pequeño canario sosteniendo, quién sabe cómo, otros objetos que brillaban con diferentes colores. El ave le devolvió la mirada a Haru y alzó el vuelo para terminar con su deber.

La castaña entonces posó su mirada en los ojos verdes de Gokudera y le indicó que mirar hacia la ventana. El albino asintió y, con mucha dificultad, se dio la vuelta. Al vislumbrar el objeto en la ventana a Hayato se le ocurrió una idea y curiosamente, al ver al chico en esa posición, a Haru se le ocurrió lo mismo.

Antes de que Gokudera se volteara para intentar explicarle mudamente el plan a la chica, ella ya había pegado su espalda a la de él y con esfuerzo había logrado enlazar sus manos atadas con las de él.

El italiano no pudo evitar sonreír internamente con orgullo. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar que había sido una estupidez tratar de estúpida a la chica, porque en el fondo sabía, desde que la conoció, que Haru tenía mucho potencial. No por nada la había tomado como su aprendiz desde hacía casi un año, y si bien era cierto que él se había negado cuando ella le había pedido por primera vez que la entrenara, aquello había sido con tres propósitos específicos: primero, para hacerla enojar un poco (nunca se cansaba de eso), segundo, probar su determinación en cuanto al tema de participar en la mafia y volverse más fuerte, y por último, para ocultar sus propias intenciones… y sentimientos por Miura Haru.

La chica trató de ignorar en la mayor medida posible el hecho de que estaba tomando las manos de su "sensei". Gokudera apretó entonces las manos de la castaña con la aparente intención de indicarle que debían comenzar con el plan. Haru se estremeció por el cálido contacto pero obedeció sin rechistar y comenzó a acumular Llamas de Tormenta en sus manos, mientras que el albino hacía lo mismo. Dado que no tenían ningún anillo en el cual canalizar sus llamas para sacarlas de sus cuerpos tuvieron que recurrir al método poco conocido (y difícil de dominar) de dirigir las llamas directamente a una parte del cuerpo determinada y materializarlas sin ayuda de un objeto catalizador (como los anillos o los guantes de Tsuna). Por esa razón tardaron alrededor de treinta minutos en poder materializar las llamas rojas en sus manos para que consumieran las cuerdas que las ataban sin lastimar sus cuerpos.

Finalmente, ya con las manos libres, Hayato se arrastró como pudo hasta la ventana, y aunque el dolor por la droga seguía presente en todo su cuerpo, de alguna forma logró ponerse de pie y alcanzar el anillo. Una vez con el Anillo Vongola de la Tormenta en el dedo, el albino lo usó inmediatamente para quemar las gruesas cuerdas que ataban sus pies y deshacerse del pedazo de tela con el que lo habían amordazado (acción un tanto inútil porque de todas formas la droga afectaba su garganta, impidiéndole pronunciar sonidos siquiera).

Una vez libre, Hayato se acercó rápidamente –lo más rápido que el dolor le permitía- a Haru y cuando la hubo liberado la detalló mejor: sus ropas estaban sucias, al igual que su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo visible, y estaba sudando y respirando con dificultad. Seguramente él estaría en iguales condiciones, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

Moviendo los labios lo suficiente como para que entendiera, Gokudera le preguntó: "¿Estás bien?" La sola pregunta hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, porque ambos sabían que si bien era cierto que lo que acababan de hacer requería mucha energía y concentración, por alguna razón los adolecentes vieron algo mucho más profundo detrás de esa simple pregunta… Y efectivamente, el albino no esperaba que el brillo de su propia mirada pudiese cambiar tanto el sentimiento de esas palabras, haciendo que pasase de ser simple curiosidad como pretendía, a ser una notable preocupación por la castaña.

Haru asintió e intentó calmar su sonrojo. Acto seguido escucharon voces masculinas que se acercaban a la habitación, razón por la cual consideraron prudente actuar como que todavía seguían inconscientes.

-Con estos regalos el Jefe estará rebosante de alegría. – Dijo uno de los hombres con suficiencia.

-¡Seguro que lo estará! –Afirmó el otro- Por otra parte, ¡de verdad te admiro, ¿sabes? ¡Aún no puedo creer que te las hayas arreglado para capturar al mismísimo candidato a Décimo Vongola y a sus Guardianes! ¡Vongola! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Muy fácil. Fue cuestión de descubrir las debilidades de ese mocoso que se hace llamar Jefe. El niño parece atesorar demasiado a todos sus compañeros, así que lo único que tuve que hacer fue capturar a su débil e inocente amiga y todos vinieron a su rescate como abejas atraídas por la miel.

-¿Te refieres a la chica de cabello claro? ¡Es bastante hermosa! ¿Qué harás con ella?

-Se la regalaré al Jefe, por supuesto. Las inocentes son su tipo.

-¿Y qué pasará con la otra? Parece más bien de carácter fuerte.

-Esa es para nosotros dos, por eso estamos aquí. No creo que pueda defenderse, así que desbloquearemos su sistema y la obligaremos a jugar.

Las risas perversas de los mafiosos resonaron con eco por la oscura habitación, y Gokudera no pudo hacer más que apretar la mandíbula con rabia u confiar en la chica a su lado. Haru, por su parte, estaba asustada; sabía qué significaban esas palabras. No obstante, también sabía cómo manejar la situación, gracias a los consejos y entrenamientos de su sensei.

"_Esos idiotas pagarán caro por menospreciar a Miura Haru"_, fue el pensamiento de los dos adolecentes cuando los raptores llegaron a sus lados con aire relajado.

Uno de los hombres se hincó al lado de Haru, y Gokudera agradeció internamente que la habitación era lo suficientemente oscura como para que los mafiosos no notaran que estaban desatados. La chica se quedó quieta, fingiendo inconsciencia, y no se movió ni un ápice cuando sintió una gruesa aguja penetrar en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. La castaña abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Bien, preciosa, te advierto que si intentas resistirte no sé lo que te podría suceder a ti… o a tu novio. – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa perversa.

La interpelada se sonrojó primero, y luego comenzó a temblar y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. El hombre, satisfecho con la reacción de la chica, tomó a Haru bruscamente por los hombros y se sentó sobre ella, pegando su pelvis a la de la castaña. Hayato, al ver la escena, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no meterle dinamita por el… a ese hijo de puta en ese momento. Y aunque había una parte de él que no quería admitirlo frente a alguien, no podía negarse a sí mismo que la magnitud descomunal de la furia que sentía estaba más relacionada con su estúpido amor hacia la estúpida mujer que con otra cosa.

El hombre que estaba sentado sobre la castaña hizo que la chica lo mirara -pues Haru en ese momento tenía su rostro volteado hacia otro lado- cogiéndola del mentón. Lo que vio lo dejó estático: la chica sonreía con determinación. Los dos mafiosos no tuvieron tiempo de nada. Ya con su sistema libre de la droga, aunque un poco cansada, Haru fue capaz de levantarse y noquear a ambos de un solo golpe en sus columnas vertebrales. Luego procedió a buscar entre los trajes de los sujetos la sustancia para contrarrestar la droga del cuerpo de Gokudera. Una vez la hubo encontrado, se acercó al italiano y, con manos un poco temblorosas, insertó la aguja. Casi inmediatamente el chico se pudo mover y ambos se pusieron de pie.

-Bien hecho. – Soltó de repente Hayato, sin pensarlo.

Haru se sonrojó y abrió los ojos como platos, ¡era la primera vez que su sensei, el estricto Gokudera Hayato, la felicitaba! Lo peor de todo fue que sintió mensajes ocultos detrás de esa "felicitación", sintió que las palabras pronunciadas por el chico, en vez ser un "Bien hecho por poder derrotar a esos tipos", significaba un "Bien hecho por no dejar que te pusieran un dedo encima". Y sin saber bien por qué, los sentimientos de la castaña se desbordaron y materializaron como las llamas de hace unos momentos. Haru besó a Hayato.

El albino se quedó estático por unos segundos, pensando en las consecuencias de sus acciones, pensando en qué pasaría después de ese beso… al final mandó al diablo todo eso e hizo lo que realmente quería hacer: corresponder el beso.

El beso se alargó e intensificó por unos minutos más, con Haru colgada del cuello del chico y Gokudera tomándola por la cintura, acercándola más a él.

La escena fue lamentablemente interrumpida por el carraspeo incómodo de alguien en la puerta. Los adolecentes se separaron rápidamente y miraron hacia el lugar. Ahí estaban todos: Tsuna siendo sostenido por Hibari, Ryohei cargando en brazos a la inconsciente Kyoko, Chrome sosteniendo a Lambo dormido en sus brazos y con Mukuro a su lado, y Reborn con una de sus características sonrisas sentado sobre el hombro de Yamamoto, quien se estaba aguantando las ganas de soltar una risa fuera de lugar.

-E-Eh,… Haru solo estaba… - Intentó explicar la chica, pero fue interrumpida por el albino.

-Décimo, ¿puedo…? – Le preguntó con ojos de cachorrito. No terminó la pregunta porque simplemente no era su estilo… y le avergonzaba un poco decirlo en voz alta. Sin embargo, Tsuna entendió perfectamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, Gokudera-kun, no necesitas pedirme permiso para eso. – Respondió un poco nervioso y avergonzado.

-¿Escuchaste eso? – Preguntó Hayato dirigiéndose a su aprendiz – Eres mía ahora, mujer estúpida.

-¿Hahi? – Exclamó indignada la interpelada – No soy una…

La frase fue interrumpida por el corto beso del albino. Al chico no le importaba demostrarles a todos en ese momento que Miura Haru era suya, después de todo ya tenía el permiso de su Jefe.

-Haru. – Gokudera pronunció por primera vez el nombre de la chica y la miró intensamente. Ella enmudeció y se sonrojó de la sorpresa al instante.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada más; a todos les había quedado claro que cualquiera que se burlara de la pareja o mirara más tiempo de lo permitido a la castaña tenía altas posibilidades de ir al infierno en menos de dos segundos. Incluso Takeshi, quien tenía ganas de decir con alegría que se habían demorado mucho en confesarse sus sentimientos, prefirió guardarse sus comentarios para él solo por esa vez. El grupo terminó lo que debían hacer en el lugar –encargarse de atar a los hombres y esperar a que las autoridades viniesen por ellos- y luego se dirigieron a sus casas.

Haru durmió tranquila. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en la mafia más de lo que debía pero… ¿Qué importaba? Era feliz ahora, se sentía completa, y si alguien intentaba destruir esa felicidad o alejarla de ella, se las vería con toda su determinación.

Hayato por su parte también durmió en paz, aunque sabía que exponía a la mujer que amaba a muchos peligros más. Concluyó que todas esas preocupaciones se podían ir al demonio, lo único que tenía que hacer para que ambos fueran verdaderamente felices era quedarse a su lado, ¿no? Solo debía protegerla, y seguir enseñándole todo lo que pudiera para que se defendiera por su propia cuenta. Así el próximo que se metiera con _su_ mujer estúpida, con _su_ Haru, no iba a salir tan ileso.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado :D<em>

_Dejen reviews, por favor. No cuesta nada y de paso me alimentan (¡Sabrosos!)._

_**¡Momento de Propaganda!**_

_**(ON)**_

_Quiero invitarlos de nuevo a que se unan a **EXPEDIENTE REBORN, Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! 2011 (Latina) **y** ¿ Cuanto sabes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ?** en Facebook. Son páginas creadas por fans y para fans, en donde encontrarán prácticamente de todo: en **Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! 2011 (Latina) **tenemos imágenes, concursos, trivias y mucho más, por no mencionar a los divertidos administradores. En **EXPEDIENTE REBORN** tenemos imágenes, música de KHR editada especialmente para los fans (La sección se llama X-Version), una sección llamada "Entrevistas Peligrosas de Maria" (en fotos) que consta de algunos "fics" escritos por mí en formato "entrevista" (que pretenden ser comedias que involucran a la reportera, es decir yo, con los personajes de la serie), y demás secciones interesantes y divertidas. Por último, en **¿ Cuanto sabes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ?** hay trivias y preguntas sobre esta fantástica serie._

_¡Únanse a las páginas, no se arrepentirán!_

_¡Agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta propaganda y agradezco mucho más a quienes después de esto van a ir directamente a Facebook a buscar las páginas!_

_**(OFF)**_


End file.
